galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gray Ghosts
' The Gray Ghosts' "History has shown the effectiveness of "Secret Societies" . Thus the Assembly made the open decision to create one, made up of impeccable individuals to act as a final line of defense and a shield against developing dangers and high threats. The Grey Ghosts are a legal and voted for institution ." While the Union tries to be an open community where every citizen has extensive rights and where the Citizen are the government. Where the power comes from the people and where representatives are employees of Citizens and not rulers or leaders. It has been shown that it is no entirely possible to have an orderly and well-organized society without laws and rule like structure. The Assembly with its many laws, traditions and strict forms is a direct expression of that. It was also recognized that society will have secrets that need to be protected from outside forces and enemies. Prime among them are of course Military secrets. It is also imperative to maintain intelligence and counterintelligence force and organization. The dilemma posed by the necessity of secrets and the idea that the Union should always adhere to higher moral standards and be accountable to its citizens has long been discussed and contemplated. 'The second amendment to the Union Constitution clearly states that: No one and nothing is above the laws ratified by the Body of all Assembly members. ' Yet in order to function and keep the wolfs at bay. Secret services cannot always adhere to laws and morals. Since the Assembly is an open affair that is accessible to all Citizens and therefore also for potential spies, it was decided (after the Kermac President Chaos of the Peace Hawk Incident. That was more or less repeated with the Green Hell Incident) to have certain issues pertaining military and secret services discussed by a selected panel of Assembly representatives. The Nine Departments of the Council to the Assembly create Panel of Assembly Members. The Panel consists of twenty Assembly reps (any rep can request a seat in the Committee). Such a Rep, however, must agree to an intensive background check by NAVINT, PSI Corps and Federal Police (Nick named the Bleach and Micro Process) and is then Saresii Psi Shield Conditioned. (Who is a member is kept secret and the Committee members do not advertise their post) These members are then flown to Station Petra where they receive an intensive course on Intel and Counter Intelligence and are cleared for Blue-Blue-Green Security Clearance. These representatives (180) form the The Covered committee . They discuss sensitive Fleet, Intel and military issues. They then vote and advise the Assembly without going into specifics. Still there are issues that require even a higher level of security and secrecy. So the Covered committee elects Nine Individuals (how they are elected and what criteria are used is secret) These nine individuals are known as GRAY GHOSTS. The Gray Ghosts appear usually as Avatars of gray cloaked beings. Their true identity is known only to select few. They are the Guardians of the Unions ultimate secrets and advise the Assembly on rare occasions directly (The Assembly still votes on their recommendations) The Gray Ghosts have Red-Red-Red Security Clearance. RED RED RED CLASSIFIED The Nine Gray Ghosts currently are: # Admiral McElligott # Mother Machine # Alycia Lichfangh # Cherubim # Narth Supreme ( taking part only occasionally ) 1 # Nt'gtar thk the 745th # 100000 (One Zero Zero Zero) – Leader of the Non-Corps # Algear Moansti (first among the Saresii # Egill Skallagrímsson A tenth member was admitted in 5040 ( The Gray Nul) ------------------------- Motto: To Defend our Way of Life - Extraordinary Measures are sometimes needed Defendere nostra vivendi - opus esse quandoque extraordinaria mensuras ----------------- 1 The Narth supreme monitors the Group via the Narth Representative ( taking his place instantly if he sees the need to participate Category:Groups